A 1260 II UHPLC with 8-column switching valve, a quaternary pump, autosampler, high sensitivity diode array (DAD) and 8 column switching valve is requested to replace an 18-year old Waters HPLC, which cannot keep up with our current demands in the research area of halogenation reagents and conditions that include exploring stereoselective halogenation approaches and F18. The quote from the manufacturer is $ 59,703.38